


Every Green Tree

by DoreyG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionately touching another character's cheek, Antagonizing someone because you like-like them, Character expects to be hurt because their pining was revealed, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Silver!" Lyra called, chasing after him as fast as she could. "Silver, please, wait!"
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Every Green Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/gifts).



"Silver!" Lyra called, chasing after him as fast as she could. "Silver, please, wait!"

"Why?" He snapped over his shoulder, deliberately lengthening his stride in an attempt to lose her. "So you can mock me? Throw my pathetic weakness back in my face, and make me pay for every impure thought that I've ever had?"

"No!" As always, he underestimated Lyra. She caught up to him in a quick burst of speed, grabbed his wrist tightly and held on until he was yanked to a juddering halt. "Silver, how long have we known each other?"

"I don't know," he said evasively, and yanked once against her iron grip. "How is this relevant?"

"We've known each other ten years, ever since we were kids," Lyra said, her fingers still stubbornly locked around him. "And in that time have I ever treated you that poorly? Have I ever given you reason to think that I'd turn on you, just for showing a simple bit of humanity?"

"No," he said reluctantly, and let out an embarrassingly shuddering breath "...But I always knew it was coming someday. You lasted the longest, it's true, but not even you're that much of a saint. You had to figure out what was in front of you eventually."

Lyra's mouth set into a thin line of irritation. "Silver."

"I'm sorry for running away, that was cowardly of me." He drew himself up, finally forced himself to meet her eyes. "I can face this like a man, I promise. Just reject me, and then I'll be in my way without any trouble."

There was a long moment of silence. Lyra kept glaring into his face, still obviously annoyed with him, and he found himself bracing for the inevitable blow…

"You've never been a coward, Silver, just an idiot," she decided, sounding even more annoyed than before, and finally let go of his wrist - only to bring one hand up to cup his face, gentler than he'd ever been touched before. "I'm not going to reject you."

He stared at her in open confusion, mind racing. "Then you are going to punch me in the face?"

"I'm getting there," Lyra informed him, through gritted teeth. "No, you _idiot_ , I'm not going to reject you or hit you or anything else horrid. I like you too, even though you apparently have the intelligence of a Bidoof."

He blinked at her, utterly taken aback. "You're lying."

"Again, we've known each other ten years! Have I lied to you even once in that time?" Lyra made a noise of utter frustration, but her hand remained gentle on his face. "No. I do like you. I've liked you for a while, to be honest. Ever since we were teens, and I succeeded in making you a little less angry at the world."

"But… Why would somebody like you care for somebody like me?" He asked, and was embarrassed again when his voice broke over the last few words. "You're amazing. You're smart, you're kind, you're funny, you care for your Pokemon, you're the bravest person I've ever met-"

"I'm not, because you are," she said firmly, and reached out her free hand to wrap around his. "No, listen to me. You started out with nothing, less than nothing if you count your dad, and you pulled yourself up. You could've remained angry forever, angry and bitter and only wanting to hurt people and Pokemon alike, but instead you forced yourself to grow. You made yourself smart, and passionate, and caring and brave and a thousand other things."

He stared at her blankly, struck silent. 

"How could I not fall in love with you?" She asked, and gave him a crooked smile. "Look at you, you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"I'm really not," he said, his voice gone ragged, but turned his hand in hers so he could twine their fingers together. "And I still don't believe you, just so you know."

"Silver-" Lyra started, her voice tight with frustration.

"But even if they are lies, they're the prettiest lies I've ever heard," he interrupted her, hesitated for a moment and then reached his free hand to tentatively settle on her waist. "And maybe, if you repeat them often enough, one day I'll start to believe them. "

She studied him for a long moment, her eyes still narrowed.

"I guess that's good enough for me," she said softly. And gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen before arching up on her toes to kiss him.


End file.
